cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vernichtung
Vernichtung is a growing, developing, and established nation at 148 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Vernichtung work diligently to produce Sugar and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Vernichtung is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Vernichtung has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Vernichtung allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Vernichtung believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Vernichtung will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Very little history exists about Vernichtung since it is a young nation. Founding Vernichtung was founded on the 23rd of March in the year 2009 at the 16th hour, 5th minute, and the 56th second of the day. The nation was created on the island formerly known as Cuba. Vernichtung was founded by a population comprising primarily of Germans. The nation was founded by, Benjamin Luitpold IV. Luitpold appointed Zhios, a long time friend, as the General of the Army. Luitpold attempted to create Vernichtung as a Republic; however, Zhios successfully led a coup d'état and overthrew Luitpold's Republic. Zhios quickly established a Totalitarian State. The change in government structure was so brisk, the citizens barely knew what happened. At that time the military consisted of a great majority of the citizens. Zhios then looked outwards for a strong ally, and found that in the New Pacific Order. Zhios applied to join the 23rd day of Match, was accepted on the 3rd day of May and wouldn't officially join until the 4th day of May in the year 2009; 11 days after the initial application process. Shortly afterwards, Vernichtung erupted into a devastating civil war that almost erased Vernichtung from the maps. It wasn't until more than 3 years later that Vernichtung was officially reestablished once again under the command of Zhios as the divinely appointed King of the land, on the 22nd of December in the year 2012 at the 16th hour, 56th minute and the 15th second of the day. Vernichtung was officially recognized by the New Pacific Order less than a week later as a legitimate country and welcomed back into the Order. Wars Since the reestablishment of Vernichtung, Zhios has successfully lead the country through both the Kaskus and Equilibrium Wars, as well as a few campaigns against nations that challenged the legitimacy and sovereignty of the New Pacific Order. Although experiencing high causalities, Vernichtung came out on top. Government The executive and legislator branches of the Vernichtung government consist of one person, Zhios. All other capable leaders fled from the nation after the successful coup. The citizens of Vernichtung claim to be happy with the new Monarchy. Although free speech is legal, it is still considered taboo in Vernichtung; as a reflection of the violent founding of the country a majority of Zhios’ would be political opponents are dead. The judicial branch of the government and the police force, are currently the responsibility of the military. The military has given judicial power to committee of high ranking officers; allowing them to carry out punishment for enemies of Vernichtung. This unique structure allows the military to: arrest a “criminal”, give them a trial, and punish political opponents with ease at time of arrest. When asked about the lack of a proper trail, Zhios commented on the fact that judicial system experiences relatively little stress. Ironically, Vernichtung will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Great Seal of Vernichtung The Great Seal consist of a hollowed out black circle, the top being thinner compared to the bottom. The moto of Vernichtung, "Manus manum Lavat", is written across the bottom of the circle. The moto is latin for "One hand washes the other", which means roughly the same thing as "You scratch my back and I'll scratch your's". The moto is to remind citizens of the mutual agreement that the government will take care of them as long as the citizens obey Zhios's commands. In the center of the seal is an eye. The eye represents Zhios' ability to see all within Vernichtung; citizens often refer to it as "The All Seeing Eye". Military Currently the military takes care of domestic disputes much like a police force, except without arresting but killing the offender instead. The military of Vernichtung has been positioned at all border crossings and is killing all drug traffickers. Vernichtung does not allow any form of government protests. Its military forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. When Vernichtung grows, Zhios stated that the police and military forces would be separated. He also stated that friendlier ways of dealing with criminals would be considered by the future police force.